The outdoor or condenser sections of room air conditioners or split system air conditioners may require the mounting of a capacitor therein for facilitating starting and/or running of the compressor motor and/or the outdoor fan motor.
When mounting such a capacitor in an outdoor environment, it is desired to provide protection for the capacitor and the connectors thereon. It is also desirable in order to minimize the cost of such an air conditioner to minimize the number of components necessary to provide such support. It is further desired that any such support be capable of accommoding capacitors of varied sizes and also provide for grounding of a metal encased capacitor.